1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of exercise apparatus and specifically relates to an improvement in apparatus for inverting a human body for the purpose of producing gravity traction and for facilitating certain types of exercises.
2. The Prior Art
A search of the prior art reveals that a number of inverting back exercisers have been patented. They include U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,972 issued Oct. 15, 1985 to Goyer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,845 issued Mar. 12, 1985 to Licciardi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,761 issued Mar. 27, 1984 to McGowen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,555 issued Aug. 13, 1985 to McGowen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,566,693 issued Jan. 28, 1986 to Seidentop, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,193 issued Sep. 2, 1986 to Paris, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,438 issued Jun. 28, 1988 to Paris, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,813 issued Jan. 16, 1990 to Murray, et al.
Curiously, when viewed in a side elevational aspect, all of these patents show an A-frame base that supports a fulcrum on which a body-contacting member pivots through a limited angle.
The purpose of these prior art devices is to enable the user to maintain himself in an inverted position, that is, with his head near the floor between the sides of the A-frames. While in the inverted position, the user may perform certain exercises.
Unfortunately, the sloping legs of the A-frames limit how far the user can twist from side to side and how far he can extend his arms or elbows. This limitation has a tendency to make the user cautious not to move his body to the maximum extent for fear of colliding with the sloping side of the A-frame. This inhibiting effect prevents many users from developing their bodies to the maximum extent.
As will be seen below, the structure of the present invention allows greater freedom of motion to the user, thereby permitting him to obtain the full benefit of the apparatus.